Promises Kept
by James8
Summary: Gimli and Legolas say goodbye to an old friend.


AN: This scence is based in part of the book. I read that Sam was telling his children about the story of the ring. One of the children asked about the horses. Sam said that Legolas turned Arod free. I can't remember where in the book though. Kit I can upload slower if you want. I load chapters the way I do cause I don't know never thought about it. I am working on the next chapter to Reunion and will hopefully upload it tonight. First I have to get to my barn and fix a door that a certain horse decided she was going to bust up last night. Talk to you later. Before I forget not mine and never will be they belong to Tolkien. I keep forgetting this part. I think it's because of wishful thinking.  
  
Freedom  
  
Legolas positively exuded unhappiness, Gimli thought as he sat behind the elf. The dwarf had learned to read his companion's moods after all these years. There was a slight slump to the normally ramrod straight shoulders. Legolas was also abnormally silent. He had not even commented on the beautiful day.  
  
And it was a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly and a cool breeze gently rustled the long grasses. The moving air kept it from being to hot as the rode slowly through Rohan.  
  
Even perched on top of Arod couldn't dim Gimli's appreciation of the day. Not that he would verbilize his thoughts. He was a dwarf after all and not a flighty elf. Legolas gave a minute sigh that Gimli felt more than heard.  
  
"You are moping Master Elf."  
  
"It saddens me to be parting from such a long friendship," Legoas replied testily.  
  
"Peace Elf," Gimli growled. "It was an observation. I was not faulting you."  
  
Legolas was silent as he guided Arod to the top of a small hillock. Below them Gimli saw several horses grazing in the field. The horses looked up in couriosity, a few neighing, before returning to the lush grass.  
  
Arod snorted throwing his head and dancing sideways. Gimli growled at the horse's sudden antics as he tightened his grip around the elf's slender waist. Legolas placed a calming hand on the grey's neck whispering soothingly in elvish.  
  
"What's wrong with the beast?" questioned Gimli.  
  
"Mares," Legolas responded nodding to the horses in the field. "He smells them."  
  
The two companions could litterly feel the stallion tremble in eagerness. Not for the first time Gimli wished that Legolas rode with a saddle and bridle. He had learned to trust the animal more than most but it was still a horse and there for unpredictable.  
  
The stallion was no longer prancing. He stood still neck arched and nostrils flared. Arod's dark eyes focused on the herd below with a firey intensity.  
  
Legolas touched the silver neck. "It is time Gimli."  
  
The elf turned offering him his hand. The dwarf took it without question swinging down from the broad back. Gimli stepped away watching as the elf stroked the soft neck with melencoly eyes.  
  
"You do not have to do this Legolas." Gimli said softly.  
  
"I am honor bound my friend. I made a promise. After all these years of fighting and death some peace must be given."  
  
"You'll miss him."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"I'll miss him."  
  
Legolas looked over arching a slim brow as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You? Miss a stubborn and willful creature such as this?"  
  
Gimli gave a disgruntled snort but he was smiling. "I am positive my brain is going addled over such a notion."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Or that I have spent to much time in the company of elves."  
  
"More than likely."  
  
The moment faded. Legolas leaned forward wrapping his arms around the stallion's neck before swinging off. The elf leaned against the muscular chest. Arod snorted softly arching his neck. Gimli could have sworn the horse was returning the embrace. Arod lipped at the golden strands of hair whickering softly.  
  
After a moment Legolas released the horse turning his eyes to the dwarf. "Come say your goodbyes Gimli."  
  
Gimli stepped towards the horse feeling foolish and yet not. He was glad no others were here to see this. He would have been loathe to admit it but he would miss the beast. Arod nickered lowering his head until his eyes were even with the dwarf's. It was strange looking into the horse's eyes.  
  
Gimli reached up a clumsy hand to stroke the soft muzzle. He muttered a farewell in dwarfish feeling the need to communicate in his own language.  
  
Arod shook his head before playfully catching one of Gimli's braids in his teeth and giving a gentle tug. Gimli gowled pushing the horse away. The stallion threw his head up with a whinny that sounded suspiciously like laughter.  
  
Legolas stepped over to the horse laying a hand on the silver shoulder murmuring in elvish. The stallion turned to follow the elf a few paces away.  
  
Gimli watched as they conversed silently for a moment. "I thought you two were mates?"  
  
"We are."  
  
Legolas backed up giving the stallion a light slap on the rump. Arod gave a twisting buck letting out a joyous whinny before racing down to the meadow.  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the horses Legolas turned to Gimli. "Come Gimli let us visit `Eomer."  
  
Gimli nodded hefting his axe. "Finally, we are travelling the dwarfish way." 


End file.
